


Grumpy Little Mouse Bear

by gingerkitten2784



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Smith Can Smile? WTF?, Eventual LeviHan, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Levi is a Moody Little Bitch, Smut, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitten2784/pseuds/gingerkitten2784
Summary: Levi seems a bit down (or more so than usual).  Erwin tricks him into meeting a friend.  May progress from here, maybe not.  Partly an excuse to look up cute German pet names.





	

For the past few weeks, Levi Ackerman has noticed a decline in his mood. Often when he gets like this, he tries to avoid other people, so as to not take out his frustrations on innocents. Unfortunately as a squad leader, he still has responsibilities and subordinates, making it harder to hide his changed mental state.

  
Dead friends, Titans, and the futility of this limited existence dominate his thoughts. He'd hoped the most recent mission beyond the wall would help things. Perhaps the wide open vistas and whole scale titan slaughter would provide some catharsis. Alas, due to equipment failures among the supply squad, the entire regiment had to turn back only a few miles outside of Trost Gate.

They returned to the city late this afternoon. After getting settled in, storing his equipment, and standing down his squad, he goes to make his report to Commander Erwin, as requested.

_I have no idea why he wants me to make a report. He knows what happened. He was there. He saw everything I saw. This is so fucking pointless._

Upon reaching the Commander's office he goes to knock, but Erwin opens the door before he can.

"Ah. Levi. Perfect timing, you have your coat? Good. Let's go."

"Uh. Commander, I thought you asked me here to make a report."

"Why would I do that? You barely left my side for the duration of the mission. Imagine the redundancy. Now hurry up, we're late already." he says.

_Now I see. He knew I wouldn't want to go to whatever stuffy military event he's dragging me to. So he lied._

Levi grunts audibly, but follows his commanding officer. The pair leave Headquarters, but instead of heading toward the river ferry into Walls Rose and Sina, they head the opposite direction.  Twenty minutes' walk from headquarters, they come upon a wide street full of beir halls, hostels, and food stands. Growing up in the interior, Levi spent much of his time in similar places - pick-pocketing tourists and hiding from the Military Police. The smell of overcooked sausages and 'recycled' beer in his nostrils brings back childhood memories of cold, lonely nights. Even now, he can feel the hunger pangs that would keep him awake until sunrise.

  
They pass the most crowded section of the avenue, and turn down a smaller street. Erwin leads them into a beir hall seemingly no different from the dozen or so others they just passed. As they enter, an unmistakably female voice calls out:

"Erwin! Mein Liebling, wie geht es dir?"

"Quite well, my dear. Lovely to see you." he replies, kissing each of the woman's cheeks in turn.

"I had no idea you were back. Did you miss me that much?" she asks tauntingly.

"We had to cut the mission short, got back a few hours ago. Nothing to do with you, this time." 

"Ah well. Who's your grumpy friend?"

"You don't recognize him?"

Levi fumes silently. He hates when Erwin tries to make him use his celebrity.

"Nope. Should I?"

"Berti, meet Levi Ackerman, my subordinate." 

Somehow the man manages to simultaneously sound gracious and look incredibly smug. Levi resists the urge to lunge at him.

"Really? I never would have guessed. Going by the newspapers, I wouldn't have thought he was so -"

Through his rising irritation he can see Erwin's frantic gesticulations, trying to stop the woman from saying the next word.

"Handsome." 

_Hmm. She actually recovered nicely. If I didn't know better, I'd almost think she intended to say that._

Erwin's posture relaxes noticeably at the quick save. 

"I'm glad you think so, Berti. Because tonight, he's your responsibility."

"Oh. I see how it is. No time for your dear old friend. Just going to rush off to play with your favorite kitty-kat?" she asks in a sing-song voice.

"You think so little of me." the commander replies, feigning injury. "Levi here needs a bit of cheering up, I know no one better for the task than you, Schatzi.  I only seek Katerina, in order to entertain myself while you work your magic."

"How selfless of you." _*sigh*_ "Well, go on then. I'll look after your friend, Erwin. Though I expect one hell of a dinner next week."

"Only the best for you, Meine schöne Schnecke." Erwin heads off with a wink and a wide grin.

"OK. What the fuck was that?" Levi asks.

"What?" responds Berti.

"He was actually smiling. And what was all that weird shit you two were saying? Was that some other language, or something?"

"Obviously. Geeze, it's like you don't even know him."

"...starting to wonder..." he mutters.

"Kommen Sie mit mir, mein süßer Mausebär" she calls.

"Huh?"

"Just hurry up, dammit."


End file.
